What's Love?
by Miyuki Hamasaki
Summary: Er.. Don't have much to say.. Weird beginning... S+S... R&R plz! ^_^


Miyuki Hamasaki: Cold, cold, cold... I'm writing this because I have nothing else to do... Enjoy...  
  
"....." Talk  
  
'.....' Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene (I just noticed though, that I don't use this every often!)  
  
*.....* Actions  
  
~..... POV~ Someone's POV  
  
~......~ Place  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ After or something like that  
  
(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking  
  
(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...  
  
^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means  
  
Title: What's Love?  
  
Author: Miyuki Hamasaki  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Crushes  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
I looked across the room. There he was. Sitting there. Looking straight at the teacher as he talked. His amber eyes. His brown hair.  
  
'Snap out of it!' I yelled inside. But I couldn't. I kept staring. I think he must have felt me stare because his eyes turned and looked at me straight in the eyes. My eyes widened.  
  
'Turn around!' I told myself. I must have looked really dumb right then. I hesitated to look at the front and kept staring at his eyes. It was like I couldn't turn away. We sat there, staring at each other.  
  
'You idiot! Turn around!' I shouted inside. 'What?' Another part of me said, snapping me out of that moment. I blinked a few times and then faced the board. I felt his stare and began to blush slightly. I pretended to brush through my hair and pushed my hair so that he couldn't see my eyes. For the rest of the lesson, I sat there, and made sure that he couldn't look directly at me in the eyes. When the bell rang, I reached for my textbooks. I accidently pushed a textbook off my desk and reached for it. I lowered down to pick it up. I stood up and blew the dust off of it. Then in the corner of my eyes, I saw him coming towards me. My eyes looked away and I quickly grabbed my books. I ran out of the classroom, and buried myself in the crowd.  
  
'He can't find me in this huge crowd in the hall way.' I reassured. I began to walk towards my locker. 'He probably wasn't coming towards me anyways.' I told myself. A part of me felt dissapointed when I told myself that though.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" I turned around to see my best friend Tomoyo run towards me.  
  
~Tomoyo's POV~  
  
"Hey Sakura!" I smiled.  
  
"Hi!" Sakura greeted me. When I heard her voice, I heard a hint of dissapointment.  
  
"What's the matter?" I said as I leaned on my locker. Sakura looked at me.  
  
"What do you mean?" She said. She was trying to hide something. I'm her best friend. I should know.  
  
"You're hiding something," I said. "now what is it?" Sakura looked at me for a few seconds and then sighed. "Come on, tell me what's wrong on our way to the cafeteria." I said as I grabbed her arms.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"So?" Tomoyo said as she put her money on the counter. She thanked the woman at the counter and waited for Sakura to pay for her lunch.  
  
"I don't know." Sakura said as she and Tomoyo began to walk towards a table. "It was just really embarassing! He was staring at me like I was..."  
  
"Pretty?" Sakura turned around to see a guy smiling at her.  
  
"Oh hi Takeshi." Sakura said as she sat down.  
  
"So who's this guy?" Takeshi said as he sat beside Sakura.  
  
"Oh someone..." Sakura murmured.  
  
"I'm talking about the name." Takeshi said.  
  
"I.. er..." Sakura hesitated to tell Takeshi about 'the guy'.  
  
"It's um, my neighbor! He was staring at Sakura because she tripped on her way to my house!" Tomoyo shouted. Takeshi looked at her weirdly.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say." Takeshi said and walked away with his friends.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo." Sakura said as she sighed again.  
  
"No problem!" Tomoyo smiled. "So what's wrong with him staring at you? Like Takeshi said, he may have stared at you because he thought you were pretty!"  
  
"But still..." Sakura was cut off.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura because there is nothing to worry ABOUT!" Tomoyo assured her. "I mean, if you keep on worrying, everyone is going to know that you like him!"  
  
"What?!" Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "Who said I liked that guy?!" Tomoyo giggled a little.  
  
"Well... It's sort of obvious!"  
  
"Oh... Is it really that obvious?" Sakura asked, sounding a little down. Tomoyo noticed and quickly cheered her up.  
  
"Of course not! I just happen to notice because I'm your best friend!"  
  
"Yeah, of course." Sakura said sarcastically. Tomoyo and Sakura continued their conversation.  
  
"Anyways, I think Takeshi likes you." Tomoyo threw out her plate (A/N It's plastic? Ehehehe...) and looked at Sakura's shocked expression. "What? You mean you never noticed?" Tomoyo said with wide eyes and a I-can't-believe- you expression. Sakura shook her head. "Oh well.. Nothing to worry about!"  
  
"What do you mean NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT????" Sakura shouted. A few people began to stare at her. "I, er... Hi!!!"  
  
"It's nothing I tell you!" Tomoyo giggled as Sakura went red with all the attention she caught. "I mean, think. You're the captain of the cheerleader squad. Everyone must know about you. You're popular!"  
  
"I know but.."  
  
"Everyone has a admier. And since you've got the extra boost from the cheerleading thing," Tomoyo continued. "I'd say you've got more than a few admiers."  
  
"What?! But..."  
  
"Anyways, everyone knows you in this school. You're pretty and all and you've got what boys like..."  
  
"I GET THE POINT!!!" Sakura yelled. People turned around and stared at Sakura as she turned crimson.  
  
"And, most people know you because you draw so much attention." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hide me..." Sakura whispered as she hung onto Tomoyo down the hall way.  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
"Yay!!" I celebrated.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Tomoyo stared at me.  
  
"I made it down the hall way!"  
  
"What?!" Tomoyo fell. I stared at her blankly. I heard some laughter behind. I turned around and saw Eriol come towards us.  
  
"You okay?" Eriol smiled as he helped Tomoyo up.  
  
"Er.. um..." Tomoyo blushed. I could tell she liked Eriol. Whenever we past him in the hall ways or something, she's start to blush. My turn to get even. But first I helped her. I elbowed her in the side.  
  
"Ouch!!" Tomoyo yelled. "I, um, mean yes, I'm okay." She blushed even more. Eriol smiled at her.  
  
"That's good to hear." He said. "I'll see you around." He walked down the hall way. I heard Tomoyo sigh.  
  
"Hm... I think I know how to get even now!" Tomoyo turned quickly and faced me. Her face was still red.  
  
"What?! What do you mean?!" Tomoyo shouted. I laughed.  
  
"You've got a crush on..." Tomoyo put her hands over my mouth.  
  
"Right now is a very good time to shut up..." She whispered in my ears and then let go of me. "We should be getting to class." She blushed and avoided eye contact with me as she got her books for her next class.  
  
"Yeah." I giggled a little more. I got my books too. "So we're even?"  
  
"Yep.. Unfortunately." Tomoyo said. "So we keep our mouths shut okay?" I nodded. "Good." She said. "Well, I'll see you later Sakura!" I nodded again. And after that, we were both on our seperate ways to class.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Miyuki Hamasaki: ...review please? Sort of weird I'd say... Did I mention who Sakura was staring at anyways? If I didn't, all of you would probably know already. I'll post the next chapter if I get... a few reviews.. so review please!! Er... I have no clue why I used the name Takeshi again... I was just crazy that day I tell you! My mouse wasn't working... I had to use my keyboard to quit files and all... Anyways, weird start... REVIEW ANYWAYS!!  
  
P.S. Lesson of the chapter: Never take your computer for granted 


End file.
